1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings and, particularly, to a housing with a soft surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, or MP3 players, enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high technology services, anytime and at virtually any location. These mobile devices often employ any of a variety of decorative housings to attract consumers. Paint and ink are typically applied onto surfaces of the housings to provide the necessary decorative appearance. Nowadays, housings, which appear attractive not only to the eye but which also, have attractive tactile characteristics, such as soft housings, are highly desirable. In a typical process for the production of the soft housing, a soft material is employed to cover the housing, so as to form a soft layer on the housing. The soft material used in such processes is typically flexible resin.
However, the typical flexible resin applied onto the housings has a poor adhesion to a metal substrate (e.g., an aluminum substrate) and liable to wear away.
Therefore, a housing with a soft surface is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.